Words Of Poetry, Chronicles Of Love
by letterstoabba
Summary: Bella chronicles her love story in the form of poems
1. Hatred In The Eyes Of A Stranger

Bella took the steps two at a time, flinging the door open and flopping on her bed. The tears she had refused to shed in the truck flowed freely now. Thoughts filled her mind, tangling like yarn until she didn't know how she felt. Today had been confusing. Why did HE have to be so mean? And why did it bother her so much? Sighing in frustration, she picked up her leather notebook off her desk and sat on her bed. As she stared at the paper, words came to her and she wrote:

Hatred in the eyes of a stranger

Stranger still, a lingering feeling of danger

Black eyes of coal in a perfect face

I'm drawn in a way that I can't place

He's still as a statue, hands fisted tight

Every muscle and bone prepared for a fight

Or tensed to attack, perhaps that is it

He never relaxes, no not a bit

He's cruel and deadly, glorious in rage

His face full of hunger like a lion in a cage

And then the bell rings and class is done

I think it is over, but maybe it's just begun.

She read over what she had written. Finally she decided that the last line was true. Something in her life had changed. She had begun a journey, and every step revolved around the glorious, mysterious, possibly deadly, Edward Cullen.


	2. Running

Bella sat in biology class just like she had the past four days. It was Friday, and the third day Edward had been missing. She had gotten used to his absence, she even liked it. Really she did. She smiled inwardly. She was a horrible liar, especially to herself. If she was honest, she missed the hostile boy. More than she should. and she definitely thought of him far more than was healthy.  
>Since she was done with her lab, she pulled out her notebook and began to write<p>

Running running running

Always running on my mind

His name name name

There's nowhere for me to hide

'Cus he's gone gone gone

And there's a chance he won't return

Oh and why why why

Does my heart still yearn

To look into his eyes and see his soul

I feel like without him I'll never be whole

And as face face face

burns away in my thoughts

He's still running away

But I've already been caught

How true it was. She was caught by him, whether he was coming home or not, she was his captive. He had stolen her mind, would he steal her heart as well?


	3. Impossible Savior

Jan 25

I threw myself onto my rocking chair, feeling exhausted as the adrenaline bled out of me. There was so much to think about. I couldn't believe what my eyes had seen, I almost wondered if I really had seen Edward do all those impossible things. But no, I knew what I had seen. I shook my head angrily. Almost instinctively, my hand drifted to the ragged notebook in which I routinely poured my heart out. Some things had to be worked out on paper. I closed my eyes and let the events of today wash over me as my pen moved.

In moment, in a second, in the blink of an eye

My whole life changed and I wonder if I'm

Gonna make it out of this, if I'm gonna survive

As death comes nearer am I gonna die

Then like a flash my savior comes by

Flying through the air in the nick of time

Impossibly improbably saving my life

With inhumane speed and strength and might

Hes such a mystery, this man who saved me

High and aloof and cruel is he

But still to my heart, only he holds the keys

And always my savior this man will be

I liked it. Now all that was left was to figure out what exactly he was.


	4. Doesnt Matter

Bella hurried into the house. 'It doesn't matter.' she told herself. Whether he was a vampire or something else, there was nothing she could do. Needing to untangle the scattered thoughts in her mind, she picked up her trusted notebook and pen.

I know I should be scared

Your something more than anything I've ever known

But fear of you escapes me

Cus in you I feel at home

And the future doesn't matter

No tomorrow I don't need

Today is all that matters

You here next to me

She felt better after finally writing out that it really truly didn't matter what he was. And so she began the anxious wait til Monday


End file.
